jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 7H04/@comment-25150955-20180524151431
Kind of stealing Cards’ rating format because why not. Tyrone and Mina: There weren’t too many tough cuts this episode, but I can safely say this was one of them. I liked them a lot, even though I didn’t SO. They should be WC’d, definitely 7/10 Hilty & Bosch: The biggest victim of the whole “let’s not be too generous with our SOs” bullshit by far. Literally EVERYONE liked them, but no one wanted to SO because of this new mentality that didn’t even last. Yes, I’m bitter. But yeah, great job. 8/10 Baba Yega: Yet another really good dance act that got a shaft due to the new strict mentality. Sigh. I definitely love their gimmick, and they are much better dancers than TNG in my opinion. My main candidate for a WC right now. 8/10 Of Monsters and Men: They were quite good! It’s not like any other band we’ve seen before, and the unorthodox visual style is a captivating touch. I like them. They were good. 8/10 Johanna Quaas: First off, bless her soul. But, even if what she’s doing is really impressive for her age, I wouldn’t necessarily pay to see it. Still, bless her heart. 6/10 Royal de Luxé: I really love the concept of this act, and I have to comment the workers for the sheer amount of effort this takes. That said, it’s execution was...not great? This is more of a visual spectacle than an act. 5/10 Adam Trent: Magic is kind of hard nowadays, since it’s basically the “singer with a sob story” for us. Nowadays, it takes really good presentation and impressive tricks to evoke any sort of reaction. I wasn’t crazy about the presentation, but the subtle yet impressive tricks were enough to sustain the act. So yeah, commendable job. Plus, fish! 7/10 Jack Douglass: Okay, so his blunt, sometimes tone-shifting sense of humor is definitely not for everyone. Either you get it or you don’t. That said, I got it, and I loved it. 8/10 Amanda Brown: This was a kind of act that I wanted to wait to use her ABSOLUTE BEST for a later round. That may or may not have backfired. I’ll pray she gets wild carded and then use her better stuff. Deal? Deal. 5/10 Cristina Gatti: I absolutely love her for pretty much everything she’s trying here. Her style? Great! Her voice? Fantastic! Her presentation? Awesome! Her song choice?...okay, that could use some work, but she did a great job. I’m glad she made it. 8/10 Super Cr3w: They were the start of the acts that I didn’t like, to be honest. I liked what they were TRYING, but it wasn’t executed in a matter that was interesting or creative or fun. I REALLY wish they did something more interesting here. 4/10 The Smashing Pumpkins: I really liked the first 10 seconds when it was just an instrumental. And then the lead singer opened his mouth and it went to shit. 3/10 Harvard THUD: Eh, I mean, I like the idea and the presentation, but it was really boring, and it didn’t sound great. Kind of disappointed. 4/10 Gentlemen of Deceit: I LOVE LOVE LOVE this act, and I’m very happy that Cards took them for this season. I love their presentation, their personality, the impressiveness of the tricks, and the fact that they can pull baguettes out of shoes. It was cool! 9/10 Jay London: I do kind of like the reserved presentation of the whole thing, but I do wish more of his jokes landed. I chuckled maybe once. Sigh. 4/10 Francis Brunn: He may be one of the best jugglers we’ve had on the show. It was full of personality, really impressively done, and I can’t help but feel he can do so much more from here. Kudos! 9/10 Loreena McKennitt: Okay, memes aside, not crazy about this one, either. Her voice is nice and all, but I was, like, falling asleep. 5/10 John Williams: C’mon, you can’t not love this guy. It’s super impressive. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to see it again, but I guess I don’t have a choice. I can’t wait to see what he does next. 8/10 Pete Davidson: If I’m being totally honest, I didn’t love it. He was funny, but it’s not something I thought was REALLY GOOD, per say. I mean, I didn’t vote for him. But yeah, he did a good job. I’ll give him another shot. 7/10 Bir Khalsa Group: Wild. Absolutely fucking wild. 9/10